<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromises by mikkimouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999387">Compromises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse'>mikkimouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [258]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sir, people are staring,” Owen said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Puck | Owen Burnett/David Xanatos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Fics [258]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/185342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compromises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedrecs/gifts">paintedrecs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lovely paintedrecs for her birthday, based on the prompt "People are staring" from <a href="https://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/622569419618582528/50-dialogue-prompts">this list</a>.</p>
<p>Originally posted to Tumblr <a href="https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/626846034323210240/compromises">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir, people are staring," Owen said.  </p>
<p>Xanatos looked down at their intertwined hands and at the crowded sidewalk around them. Nobody was paying any more attention to them than usual. "I promise you, they're not." </p>
<p>Owen did not look convinced, and there was a faint blush on his cheeks. </p>
<p>"It's more likely they're just looking at me," Xanatos said. He was used to that, after all, and had never really minded the attention. </p>
<p>"And thus, by extension, me," Owen pointed out. </p>
<p>That was true enough. And Owen tended to prefer fading into the background, although that tendency had never stopped Xanatos from noticing him. He squeezed Owen's hand. "Do you want to stop?" </p>
<p>Owen didn't say anything for several moments. Xanatos didn't press. He did, however, rub his thumb over Owen's hand while he waited for the answer. <em>He</em> very much enjoyed getting to hold Owen's hand in public, but he'd be willing to pull back if Owen preferred. Relationships were about compromise, after all.  </p>
<p>Owen's cheeks darkened a little more. "I'd rather not stop." </p>
<p>"Then we won't stop," Xanatos said. </p>
<p>He waited until they'd rounded the next corner, where there were fewer people and they were still out of sight of the Eyrie Building, before he lifted Owen's hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. </p>
<p>Owen turned scarlet, but he didn't try to pull his hand away. "<em>Mr. Xanatos</em>." </p>
<p>Xanatos smiled and kissed his hand again before lowering it. "Sorry, Owen. I was briefly overcome with emotion. It won't happen again, I promise." </p>
<p>Owen glanced away, but not before Xanatos caught the smile he was trying to hide. His grip on Xanatos's hand tightened. "You should at least wait until we're off the clock next time. Sir." </p>
<p>Xanatos smiled wider. "I'll keep that in mind."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come see me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a><br/><a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m">Pillowfort</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>